Víťazné hry
by Morgana Eli
Summary: Preklad poviedky Winning games od Aegisshi


**Víťazné hry (Winning games)**

**Autor: **Aegisshi

**Originál: ** s/8223036/1/Winning-Games

**Stav: **súhlas s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** Aegisshi.**

My, Malfoyovci, sme rod dobre známy, urodzený, starobylý, dokonalý, inteligentný, výnimočný, velebený, privilegovaný, bohatý a nad všetkými ostatnými nadradený. Aby sme si udržali svoju reputáciu, máme tradície, ktorými sa musíme riadiť, napríklad - používame slová ako _prvotriedny_, nie jeho menej efektívny ekvivalent _lepší_. Taktiež ovládame len jednu zbraň a zaobchádzanie s ňou sme uviedli do dokonalosti. Tou zbraňou je _zákernosť_, _zastrašovanie _alebo len jednoduché _utrpenie_. Takto sa ukáže, kto patrí do vyšších kruhov - tými ľuďmi sme očividne my, ako som sa tu už zmienil. Je to...

„Dráčik!"

V celom šírom vesmíre je len jeden človek, ktorý vlastní taký piskľavý hlas, že ak by sa zdvihol ešte o jeden decibel vyššie, môže ti spôsobiť prasknutie bubienka.

„Dráčik!"

Dokonca aj dokonalé meno môže byť úplne... znesvätené! Prečo by starší z rodiny Malfoyovcov vôbec zvažovali zasnúbiť ma s touto... bláznivou kravou bude pre mňa navždy záhadou. Napriek tomu, ak sa nad tým hlbšie zamyslím, napadá ma len jeden dôvod, prečo by k nášmu menu mohla zapadnúť. Nejakým spôsobom sa jej _darí_ prinášať mnohým ľuďom utrpenie. Tak ako tak, musím jej zabrániť, aby prišla čo i len o meter bližšie. Napríklad tým, že sa jej obrátim chrbtom tak, aby ma neuvidela. A samozrejme jej musím ukázať, že som celkom ponorený do knihy, ktorú práve čítam.

Jej ruky na mojom stole mi veľavýznamne ukazujú, že buď je to bláznivá krava s jedinou mozgovou bunkou, alebo ma úplne ignoruje. Malfoyovcov nikto v žiadnom prípade neignoruje! Vzhliadnem a nechám jej pocítiť zúrivosť šialenca sršiacu z mojich očí.

„Čo si myslíš, že robíš, Pansy?"

Jej oči sa od strachu o kúsok odvrátili. Dobre. Hor'sa znova do čítania.

„Dráčik, nepôjdeš so mnou do Rokvillu?"

Tuhšie som zovrel knihu. Malfoyovci si nenechajú rozkazovať od zvierat, obzvlášť tých hospodárskych.

„Koniec koncov, je sobota a my sme zasnúbení. Ešte sme ani neboli na poriadnom rande!"

Aká nehoráznosť!

Vzhliadnem k nej; ani nemusím predstierať, čo práve cítim. Zachvie sa.

„Myslíš si, že preto, že si so mnou zasnúbená, budem ťa sprevádzať?"

Uškrniem sa, keď vidím, že sa snaží udržať slzy. Malfoyovci neplačú – teda, ak sa niekedy chystáte stať sa súčasťou Malfoyovcov.

Hmm... mám pocit, akoby nás niekto pozoroval. Ach, chrabromilská špicľa. Vyvaľuje na mňa tie odporné hnedé očiská a myslí si, že nevidím, ako na mňa hľadí ponad okraj svojej knihy. Nie si najbystrejšou ženou, ako by si všetci mohli myslieť, Grangerová.

„Ja... ty."

Je stále tu. Otočím pohľad späť k nej. Povzdychnem si a mávnutím jej naznačím, aby ma nechala na pokoji.

„Si odporný!"

Aké šťastie - konečne pochopila a ťažkými dupotavými krokmi sa dala opäť do behu, tentoraz však _z_ budovy. S najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou so slzami stekajúcimi voľne po lícach. Ženy by sa mali naučiť nezneužívať svoje emócie na to, aby si vydupali svoje. Nuž, tie jej sa mi pod kožu nikdy nedostanú, bez ohľadu na to, čo sa bude snažiť na mne skúšať. Uškrniem sa; _víťazstvo číslo jedna_.

Skoro som zabudol na Grangerovej pohľad, ktorý sa mi snaží prepáliť do hlavy dieru. Ak sa jej táto hra páči, prečo v nej nepokračovať vo dvojici...

„Zízať je neslušné, Malfoy."

„Aká smola, Grangerová. Pre mňa si len špinou."

„Si odpudzujúci."

Úplne ju odignorujem a naďalej hľadím priamo do jej očí – len, aby som ju podráždil natoľko, aby opustila knižnicu, nech mám konečne trochu pokoja. Vstane, pozbiera si veci a začne kráčať preč. Víťazoslávne sa uškrniem. _Víťazstvo číslo_... Čo to dopekla robí?

„Keďže s takou obľubou hľadíš priamo pred seba a ja som pre teba len obyčajnou špinou, sadla som si radšej šikmo k tebe."

Do horúcich pekiel, ona sa na mňa uškŕňa. Tá má nervy! Toto je moje teritórium - nikto neokupuje moje územie.

„Odíď, kým som stále slušný."

Jej obočie sa pobavene myklo.

Toto je varovanie, nie vtip. Tak odteraz už Grangerová s oficiálnou platnosťou nie je najbystrejšou čarodejnicou.

„Rozťahuješ sa po celom priestore... humusáčka. Mal by som okamžite na tento stôl použiť _Scourgify_."

Zagánila na mňa. Musím povedať, že by tým nezahanbila ani Malfoya.

„Ja že sa rozťahujem? Okupujem ani nie štrnástinu, kým ty si skonfiškoval dobrú polovicu celého stola."

„To je pre teba aj tak príliš veľa."

„A neopováž sa ma ešte raz nazvať humusáčkou, Malfoy."

Tá má ale pohľad. Skoro tak dobrý, ako ja. _Skoro_. Môj bude navždy ten najhrozivejší. Zdá sa, že dobiedzaním ju z miesta nedostanem. Nezostáva mi nič iné, len skúsiť inú taktiku: „Použi proti nim ich vlastný strach."

„Grangerová, ľudia by si mohli pomyslieť, že sa ti páčim, a obaja vieme, že to by sa ani jednému z nás nepáčilo."

„Obaja sme hlavní prefekti, Malfoy. Ľudia si jednoducho pomyslia, že spolu pracujeme ."

Myknem plecom. Zase sa na mňa uškŕňa. Je ona vskutku chrabromilčanka? Nedostane ma. Tretí plán hry: „Použi proti nim ich chabé sociálne zázemie."

„Asi by si nechcela, aby ma tu tvoji dvaja priatelíčkovia s tebou videli. Neprestali by ti píliť uši."

„Až potom, ako by ťa prekliali do zabudnutia. To by mi za tie uši stálo."

Fajn, aj tak si o to koledovala! Ľudia si z Malfoyovcov neuťahujú. Mala by sa cítiť poctená, lebo sa na ňu chystám použiť moju taktiku taktík: „Kto nie je ochotný slovom požiť, nech pocíti na vlastnej koži."

Prvý krok: zaútoč na hlavu.

„Takže ty hovoríš, že to za to stojí."

Keď vstanem a pomaly k nej začnem kráčať, konečne na mňa upriami pozornosť. Moja ruka sa posúva po stole a plíži sa k miestu, kde sa momentálne nachádza, až sa naostatok dostane k jej knihe a zaklapne ju. Pozriem sa do jej očí, jej odporných a obozretných oči. Prejdem ku nej a so šeptom jej do ucha úmyselne vdýchnem.

„Grangerová."

Náhle sa odtiahne a padne aj so stoličkou na zem, čo na dlážke zahrmoce. Radostne sa uškrniem – teda ak je niečo také možné, no nemôžem si pomôcť. Tak či tak, ešte nie sme na fyzickej časti hry. Zamrví sa ako nemohúca korytnačka na pancieri. S ľahkosťou zdvihnem jej stoličku – aj s ňou – späť na miesto, bez ohľadu na to, či ju z toho rýchleho pohybu náhodou nesekne v krku. Láskyplne pokračujem v jej týraní tým, že jej prechádzam svojím jemným prstom po pokožke ruky. Pozriem na ňu a nie som prekvapený, keď vidím, že je úplne bez slov. Jej hromada kníh zabudnutá, plná pozornosť len a len na mne. Dobre to vidím? Do líc sa jej vkráda červeň? Rozkošné.

„Malfoy... pozerajú sa na nás ľudia..."

„Obidvaja sme hlavní prefekti. Ľudia by sa nás neopovážili ohovárať."

Lepšiepovedané – mňa. Vzhliadnem a každého navôkol počastujem svojím najhrozivejším pohľadom. Všetci sa vrátia k svojim knihám a úplne nás ignorujú. Obidvoma rukami spočiniem na jej pleciach, aby som jej zabránil v tom, aby ušla. Jej mučeniu ešte zďaleka nie je koniec. Čas na fyzickú ujmu. Znovu raz jej pošepkám do ucha.

„Kde si myslíš, že ideš, Grangerová? Ešte sme neskončili. Toto je len začiatok."

V mysli sa zasmejem, keď pocítim, že sa podo mnou napla. Skoro až počujem jej srdce, ako sa pokúša vybiť jej dieru do hrude.

„Nemám potuchy, o čom rozprávaš. Pusti ma, okamžite!"

„Nie si dobrý klamár, Grangerová. Páčim sa ti. Viem, že sa páčim každej."

Vyvalila oči. Skúsila sa vymaniť z môjho zovretia, no so žiadnym úspechom. Pod mojimi rukami je príliš slabá. Otočím jej stoličku tak, aby sme boli tvárou v tvár. V tvári je červená od hnevu – alebo vidím to snáď náznak túžby? Ťažko, ona nie je ten prípad. Vyzerá, ako by sa mi chystala fyzicky ublížiť, tak ako v treťom ročníku...

Je taká predvídateľná... takže jej zovriem zápästia.

„Grangerová, nemala by si sa takto správať k ľuďom, ak sú oni k tebe slušní."

„Toto sa len veľmi ťažko dá nazvať slušnosťou, pusti ma - a to hneď!"

„Malfoyovcom nikto nerozkazuje. A pamätaj si, Grangerová, my nikdy neprehrávame. S nikým."

Tvrdo som ju pobozkal na jej vlhké pery. Keď začala trhať rukami, v boji o kontrolu som jej zovrel zápästia ešte tuhšie. Cítil som, ako sa pomaly uvoľnila a slastne si povzdychla. Vzdala sa a otvorila ústa, aby som mohol vstúpiť. Uškrnul som sa. Avšak ako rýchlo to prišlo, tak znenazdajky sa o mňa oprela a odstrčila ma. Ak by pohľad zabíjal, padol by som mŕtvy práve tu a teraz. Ale ja som Malfoy, takže žiadna ujma sa nestala. Rýchlo sa vymanila z môjho zovretia – a asi aby zmyla pocit z toho bozku – namierila si to ku vchodu a mňa nechala za sebou s úškrnom na perách. Hladkým pohybom som si sadol späť na stoličku a celej miestnosti som venoval varovný pohľad, aby nikdy ani len necekli o tom, čo sa stalo, inak sa nedočkajú zajtrajška.

Pozrel som sa na prázdne miesto, kde sedela Grangerová. Jej hora kníh tam stála neprečítaná a nedotknutá. Uškrnul som sa. Je preč.

_Víťazstvo číslo dva._


End file.
